


Sleeping in

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Sleeping in<br/>
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Words: 153<br/>
Rating: T<br/></p><p>crossposted from fanfic bakeoff ingreidient prompt Warm bonus music.</p><br/><p>Summary: Wolfram happily dreaming</p>
<p>very short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in

  


Wolfram rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. His mind drifted in a happy dream land. Instead of the blanket wrapped warmly around him he was in the arms of the person who he shared a bed with nightly. Their platonic relationship was as much as he felt he could hope for, but in that hazy area between wakefulness and deep sleep his true desires sometimes took over. The steady breathing of his bed partner became the baseline for a waltz. They were dancing together with their bodies pressed tight against each other sparking another kind of warmth deep within the fiery demon. On some level he must have known it was just a dream, but he lay his head on dream Yuuri’s shoulder and held him tight, unwilling to give up on the dream until morning’s warmth and light streaming through the window forced him awake.

  


  



End file.
